Just A Coincidence Or Fate?
by TakaWakaLaka
Summary: Hey guys. I don't know if I'm going to put lemon in here or not. But I will put it as M to make sure. Anyways, Shikamaru keeps running into Neji. Even if it is just a visit to the grocery store or a troublesome mission. Is it fate or just a coincidence?
1. At The Mall

**ShikaNeji Fanfiction "Just a coincidence"**

**By: TakaWakaLaka**

**AN: So yeah, I made this because my friend Jennifer was telling me about her time at the mall, and how this guy stared at a girl while his girlfriend was with her. xD Sorry, I haven't got to update my LeeGaa Fanfiction. It takes a while to think of what to write. D: It'll be updated soon. c:**

**Summary: Shikamaru is dating Tayuya. He starts to run into an intoxicating young man. He might be falling for this young man.**

_Wow, who knew going to the mall with your girlfriend could be so troublesome?_

Tayuya was pointing and rushing to stores all day. She even yelled at Shikamaru when he refused to go into stores with her.

Well, at the moment, Tayuya was pointing at another store. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and looked the other way. At the same moment he saw a group of girls and a guy that definitely looked like a girl. He didn't know it yet, but the guy was named Hyuga Neji. Shikamaru looked up and down at Neji. He stopped right at Neji's butt. Tayuya gasped loudly once she saw this.

"Shikamaru!" She said slapping him hard on the arm. He just ignored it though.

He smiled in a flirty way when Neji looked back at him.

_Only if I wasn't dating HER_.

He looked back at Tayuya in a bored expression. She looked at him with angry eyes.

* * *

At Shikamaru's

* * *

"Um, Shikamaru, why were you staring at that one girl in the mall?! I am your girlfriend ya know!" Tayuya screeched as soon as they walked in the door.

"It was a guy, troublesome woman."

"Shikamaru, don't call me troublesome!"

"Then don't tell me what I can and can not do."

"Excuse me? I dare you to give me another smart remark, I dare you!"

"Troublesome. Fucking. Woman."

"You know what? We are done and over with okay. I'll be here tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

"Don't change your mind because I'm not going back."

"I won't!" She said leaving and slamming the door behind her.

_Good, she's finally left me. THANK THE GODS._

* * *

**So guys. What did you think? I feel so bad about the Lee and Gaara fanfiction though. I might just erase it. I don't know. Anyways. I have some more ideas for this story. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Love you all so much. And the chapters will be longer once I get more ideas and stuff. Rate and Review please! Every author needs a little encouragement. Thanks. c: 3**


	2. The Troublesome Missionc:

**TakaWakaLaka**

**Chapter Two "Just A Coincidence"**

**AN: I am reallyreallyreally sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot of stuff going on right now at home so... yeah! Better late than never right?! And yeah yeah, I know, I'm working on the LeeGaa story too. Well, I hope you guys like this new chappie. (Oh and thanks to a little reviewer, I had this glide through so well! Thanks again!) Rate and Review, Please! xD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto!**

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to the Hokage tower. Of course he had to have a mission; just when he was getting relaxed.

_Troublesome..._

But then his annoyed gaze turned into a curious one when he looked at Neji.

_Why is HE here?! The guy I saw from yesterday?! Yeah him! Is he going on a mission too?_

They both walked with distance in between them; because well of course, they didn't know each other. And as soon as they knew it, they were in the the office.

"You two are going on a mission. It should only last a couple weeks. Shikamaru," Tsunade said looking at him.

"You will be the strategist and such. You will both pick out people for your group that will go along with you. Neji; you will do as you're told from Shikamaru and he will put you in position for whatever he thinks is suitable. No doing things by yourself. And... I think that's about it. Here's the rest of the information that is needed." She finished up, handing him a plain white folder.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama." Neji bowed.

"No problem Neji. Oh and Shikamaru, hope things aren't too troublesome for you." She smirked.

Shikamaru glared and walked out of the office. Neji looked at the door with his mouth open wide.

"Such disrespect!" He said running out of the door before bowing to Tsunade once again.

* * *

"Shikamaru is it?" Neji asked catching up with Shikamaru.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Why did you give Tsunade-sama disrespect? After she gave us the mission too. You should be grateful."

"Well, I had a troublesome day and now I have a fucking mission too. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Neji looked at the younger man with disbelief.

_He was really doing this because he had a bad morning?_

"Is it that girl you were walking with yesterday? Are you having relationship problems?"

"No, we broke up; which I'm glad we did... I just didn't sleep a lot last night because of my troublesome mother; she just kept calling, and calling, and Ugk." Shikamaru said frustrated.

Neji felt happy that the Nara was actually single; but also felt guilty.

"Let's go get our team, Neji..." Shikamaru grunted, obviously not wanting to move.

* * *

"Who did you pick for your team?" Tsunade asked.

"We picked Naruto for his great amount of stamina and chakra, Kiba and Akamaru because they can track down enemies, Rock Lee for his energy and taijustsu, Sakura and Hinata for being our medic-nins, and Choji because he can work well with everyone and such." Neji explained.

"Good... I think you're ready to go. You will be leaving today. Make sure everyone gets along Shikamaru." Tsunade said with Shizune then shooing them out of the room right afterwards.

* * *

_Why do they have to be so troublesome?_

"When are we going to take a break?!" Kiba whined.

"When we get to a resting point. I dont think you guys want to rest in a forest full of bears."

"But Shikamaru; that would be so cool!"

"Yeah, until you get your face torn off."

"Cough* Sakura please. *Cough" Kiba said.

"Ha; You shouldn't of done that!" Naruto giggled.

"CHAAAA!"

* * *

"D-don't ever do that again Kiba." Hinata whispered.

Kiba chuckled.

"Don't laugh either! You're going to hurt yourself; she left a big bruise on the side of your face!"

"Whatever. Hinata, you better get some rest."

"Okay, and here, use this salve to have the pain go away."

* * *

They had set camp soon after Sakura left Kiba unconscious.

"You need to control your anger." Neji said calmly.

"But, you heard what he said!"

"Then ignore him!" Shikamaru yelled, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Fine! Can I go sleep now?!"

"No, you're going to go keep watch with Hinata, then you guys are going to switch places with Kiba and Naruto. Then Choji and Lee. Inform them that you guys are going to switch every three hours. Okay? Okay."

"Ugk!" Sakura complained stomping out of the tent.

"Finally, she left!" Neji breathed once she was out of the tent.

"Why?"

"I thought I was going to scream!"

"You're not even in charge..."

"So..."

Shikamaru sighed and laid down. He was definitely tired. He hadn't slept a lot the day prior, and it's about 12:00 now.

_Troublesome missions getting in the way of sleep._

As soon as he shut his eyes and felt confident that he was going to sleep he heard a disruptance.

"Kiba, get your dog out of the tent! He snores and he takes up a lot of space!"

"Dogs are people too!"

Shikamaru's eyes closed shut with annoyance.

Neji stepped out of the tent and shut it behind him. He heard another tent zip open.

"Guys, be quiet, you're going to keep everyone up!" Neji wispered.

"Sorry!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"Shhh!"

"Okay!" They whispered.

The the tent closed and Shikamaru's opened.

"Sorry, I was asking them to be quiet." Neji responded to the younger's glare.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? I think I did very well in that amount of time. Sorry, I would of updated sooner but, I had A LOT of things to do. D: Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Rate and Review because encouragement always helps! :3 And thanks again to those two reviewers from last chapter. **


	3. The Beginning Of Trouble

**Just A Coincidence**

**By: TakaWakaLaka**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm happy I got good feedback from the last chapter. Thanks for the support from you guys. Hehe. So yeah, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Ugk, why must people be so noisy?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I apologize..." Neji whispered.

"Not you. You're fine." Shikamaru smiled.

"Okay, good."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"No, I don't need to, I'm not tired.

"You have bags under your eyes, of course you're tired."

"Fine..." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Ugk, just go to bed."

Neji crawled into his 'bed' on his side of the tent and laid down. And of course, the lazy-nin had already fallen asleep. Neji let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Shikamaruuuu!" Neji said trying to wake the younger ninja.

"You know Neji, Shikamaru gets morning wood when he wakes up. It might get worse when he sees you straddling him." Kiba giggled.

"I'm only straddling him because he'll turn over if I keep hitting him with the pillow!"

"Says the gay guy!" Naruto laughed.

"That didn't make any sense..." Said Kiba.

"Hey! There isn't a problem with homosexuality!"

"Yeah Naruto, you shouldn't make jokes like that, especially when you take it in the ass from me..." Kiba said awkwardly.

"Oh, so you two are having an affair?"

A pair of lazy eyes tiredly slipped open. Shikamaru groaned and stretched. But Neji was too caught up in his conversation to notice.

"You know what, I'm not saying anything else!" Naruto said loudly before angrily stomping out of the tent.

"Yes." Kiba answered.

"Ahem." Shikamaru said to get their attention.

Neji's cheeks turned a deep red color.

"I-I'm sorry Shikamaru." Neji said quickly getting off of Shikamaru and brushing himself off.

"What were you doing?" Shikamaru grumbled in his morning voice.

"I'm gonna leave." Kiba said.

_Troublesome..._

"Well, Shikamaru, I was trying to wake you up. You're a really deep sleeper or something because no matter what you wouldn't wake up-"

"Neji, it's okay, just be quiet."

"No, It's not okay, I shouldn't of woken you up like that."

"It's fine. Whenever I would have Naruto over he did worse."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He would take all of the ice from the freezer and lay it on me."

"Wow, that's pretty **cold**."

"Ha, very funny."Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I attempted at humor!"

"Ha, not very kind humor. Would you like some freezer ice all over you?"

"No thank you, I think I'm fine."

* * *

"Neji!" Naruto called from behind.

"What?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Be my guest."

"Okay, Kiba wanted me to ask you if you like, like Shikamaru?" As soon as these words fell from the Uzumaki's mouth Kiba had smacked him upside the head.

"Pardon?" Neji asked, obviously offended.

"Why don't you guys just shut your mouths and focus on the mission?" This voice snuck up right behind Neji and scared him shitless.

"Holy fuck, Shikamaru!" Neji jumped.

"What? I was here the whole time..."

_Troublesome... How could he not notice me? Was I really that quiet?_

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, but I'm going to pretend I didn't..."

* * *

**Several Days Later After The Mission**

It had been a long mission. It lasted a month and a half, due to Kiba and Naruto's hyperactive and noisy personality. He needed to sleep. Even though he slept as long as the others, he still needed extra sleep. His body always required more sleep to make more energy. The energy he used to keep the gears moving and processing ideas all the time in his head.

_I guess this is how dad felt; to be a tactition._

"Shikamaru!" A ratty and unpleasant voice called.

"What, Tayuya?" Shikamaru asked, clear that he had a headache.

"I want us to get back together."

"Too late. We had this conversation before. It was right after we broke up."

"Why not."

"Because I don't love you."

"You can just have me for my body?" She asked desperately.

"And get STD's? No thanks."

"Then why did you date me before?"

"Because I felt bad for you."

Tayuya's eyes were filled with tears, daring to fall out of her eyes and onto her face.

Shikamaru casually started walking away.

"Anyways, I like someone else."

"I bet you she is that Sand chick, huh?"

"Actually no, a Hyuga."

"Hinata?"

"No."

"Hanabi?"

"No."

"Nononono, it can't be. IT'S NEJI?!" She screamed with rage.

"Yes, and I don't really care what you think." Shikamaru replied calmly.

Too bad Shikamaru or Tayuya didn't know Neji was about to go to the grocery store but hid once he was mentioned. He was right around the corner of where the two were at.

* * *

_Does he really like me?_

The memory kept repeating in his head.

_"Nononono, it can't be. IT'S NEJI?!" She screamed with rage._

_"Yes, and I really don't care what you think." Shikamaru replied calmly._

Neji decided he should read a book to keep his mind off of everything.

_Damn you Shikamaru, always having to put your emotions into stuff like this. The worst part is, is that you won't tell me; and I know._

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry about taking so long to update. Ugk. Anyways, rate and review. Hoped you liked it!(:**


	4. I AM SO SORRY

**I AM REALLY SORRY**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER GUYS.**

**I AM WRITING A KAKAIRU STORY AND I AM BEGINNING TO WRITE A ZOSAN STORY (ONE PIECE).**

**THANKS FOR YOUR GUYS' PATIENCE.**

**I WILL UPDATE AND START PUTTING UP BOTH STORIES.**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY, NIGHT, AFTERNOON OR WHATEVER.**

**AND IF YOU CAN, PLEASE PM ME AND SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS.**

**I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**DON'T BE MAD.**

**THANKS AGAIN.**

**AND SORRY IF YOU SEE THIS AGAIN AS A NOTIFICATION OR SOMETHING.**

**I HAD TO CHANGE AND EDIT SOME THINGS.**

**BYE. ~ TakaWakaLaka**


End file.
